Live Fast Die Young
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: It's been fourteen years since Sonic's last big adventure, and the second generation, Scion, is in for a surprise when Sonic is kidnapped by an unknown evil. Soon they find that the greatest evi of all time has returned from the scrap heap...
1. The Return

_Live Fast, Die Young_

_Chapter 1_

_The Return_

**And Sonic was nowhere to be seen for he was a hundred miles away in space, charging up all the power he could for the final blow. He thought to himself ~This is it Sonic….. Looks like its time to bring back an old motto…~ "Lets go!" Sonic began to charge all the power he could, and his light spread across space, soon visible even from the hundred miles away he was. Amy stopped for a moment and stared at the light, a light giving hope to her and all those who could see it, all of those around Earth. There was only one word on all their minds as the saw this light. Sonic suddenly took off at full speed, over mach twenty-five, and stormed across space toward his final stand. "My old motto… SPIN TO WIN!" Sonic threw himself into a boosting spindash, shooting across like a comet, unstoppable by any means. At the last few moments before impact, everyone around the world shouted the one word in their mind **

"**SONIC!"**

**Suddenly, Sonic turned from the seven sacred colors to entirely electric true blue, his buckles came flying off and his speed breached mach fifty. Chaos stared into Sonics eyes for a moment, as if time had stopped, and heard the last words he would ever hear. **

"**HEEEEERE'S SONIC!" Sonic yelled, in the silence of his and Amys home, their children sitting on the couch before him, listening to one final story of their fathers achievements. Amy sat in her chair by the fire smiling slightly as she watched her ridiculous husband wave his arms like a madman trying to describe the scene. Once it was over, he looked over to the clock and frowned a bit. "Ok guys, its getting past your bed time. Off to bed now." **

"**Awww…" The children dragged their feet over to their rooms, but last second their son bolted off to his room at the speed of sound, knocking over a few things. **

"**Ugh!" Amy scowled down the hall. "That boy has to learn some self control!"**

"**Calm down Amy." Sonic calmly said. "He'll learn in his own time." **

**Suddenly, Sonics ears twitched over to his right and he looked in that direction. "Amy… get the kids and go. NOW!" **

"**What?" Before Sonic could reply, A dark mass came crashing through the wall and out the other, taking Sonic with it, and flying off into the now cloudy and dark heavens. Amy stood in the hole of the wall and her two children stepped up next to her, only to see a black and red mass, shining in the moonlight, flying away with Sonic. As they looked around, all the could see was a thick fog, and beyond it, the clank and crash of metal limbs making their way across the field. Three weapons, a bow staff, a hammer, and a katana were summoned in reaction to the appearance of a Metal Overlord. **

**Fourteen years of peace have been shattered….. **


	2. A New Generation

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A New Generation**_

A gravel wasteland covered in a thick fog, thick enough to barely see more than a few yards ahead, was silent. But only for a moment. Deep within the fog, an explosion and the crash of metal could be heard. A black hedgehog with red streaks stood before a draconic looking Metal Sonic prototype, known as Metal Overlord. Yet this one lacked wings, and instead had two sets of thick legs. The angered hedgehog, the infamous Shadow, stared into the beasts eyes and into the hole he left in its head, wondering why such an army of intimidating yet weak prototypes was built. "These machines are all as weak as eggsoldiers… structurally at least…. So why even make them?… and who?…"

As Shadow had his back turned, a Metal Overlord stepped up behind him and prepared to swallow him whole, but at the last second, a red flash came shooting by and tore a hole directly through the great steel titan, crushing its hide and leaving it as a scrap heap on its side. Shadow turned around to look and saw nothing but the Metal Overlord, and felt a strong gust shoot past his neck. As he looked around, all he saw was the fog thinning and dozens of prototypes surrounding him. "This isn't-" Suddenly, Shadow was interrupted as the red blur shot past another mechs legs and cut its feet clean off, causing it to crash on top of another. "Hmm……. Chaos… Control!" Shadows vision was slowed enough to clearly see who he was dealing with, and was baffled by what he saw.

*1* The black shoes with gold rings on the straps, black rings around the wrists and ankles, the flaring red spines, and two katana. This was the next generation of speed. This was….

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!" One of the mechs asked.

"I'm Scion! The Crimson Wind!" Scion instantly took off at mach three and leapt into the air, spinning directly through the mech that had inquired his name, tearing a hole in its chest, and leaving the rest of its body crushed by the boost aura. As he spun out its back, Scion landed on his feet and began to skid backwards on the gravel, then backflipped onto another Overlords head, stabbing both katana in as he slid back, then leapt off just before it was engulfed an a massive explosion, flipping through the air surrounded by a red gust. As Scion landed, he kept running directly toward a line of Overlords marching in file, which were all struck down as he spun through the whole troop. Scion looked back for a moment to admire his work as they were all engulfed in fiery explosions, only to look down a moment later and find nothing under his feet.

Scion slowly began to fall, having no wall nearby to stab his katana into. But he then realized he was flying, hovering in the skies beyond his control. Scion looked up to find a white hedgebat with black streaks holding him up. Scion smirked and chuckled a bit, amused by the new arrival.

"So, you're Shadows kid, huh?"

"That's right. Name's Eclipse." Eclipse quickly turned them around and threw Scion into the fray, who spun into another set of Overlords and tore them like tissue paper. Eclipse then began to fire an array of Chaos Disks, chopping the Overlords into scrap metal with ease. Just as Scion was about to hit a cliff, a forcefield was put in his path and he bounced to the left, crashing through another Overlord. Silver ran past Shadow and skid across the ground, leaping into the air and unleashing a psychokinetic blade, cutting down a whole line of them.

"Mobius! Get in here!" Suddenly, a gray hedgecat ran up behind Silver and leapt into the air, suddenly turning light brown with dark brown markings.

"RICHTER FIST!" Mobius came crashing down and his impact with the ground caused a mass of stone spires to grow, stabbing into several overlords. As the field was engulfed in flames, at the center of the ring of fire stood the three new warriors of the generation, Scion, Eclipse, and Mobius. The new generation of the greatest heroes ever to live. Silver and Shadow stood in amazement as they finally saw how powerful their children had become, how the hearts of warriors burned within them from the days they were born. Scion smirked as he turned back to the others and devised a plan.

"Alright guys, lets finish them off with everything we got! Lets take it to the next level!" Eclipse and Mobius nodded and they began to charge their full power. Mobius quickly turned orange with red markings, his three spines aiming to the skies, fur fluttering like the tips of flames, hovering a few inches above the ground, absorbing all the flames surrounding them. Eclipse slowly rose one hand over his head, hand shaped into a gun, with a condensed mass of blue chaos energy with red lighting hovering over his fingertip. Scion slowly swiped his hand over his blade and it began to glow red, a chaos aura slowly surrounding him.

"FLARE GUN!" Mobius aimed his hand toward the troop in front of him and the flames engulfed them, overheating their circuits and causing them to all explode.

"ECLIPSE CANNON!" Eclipse aimed his finger toward the troop in his direction and began to fire an intense beam of blue chaos energy with red lightning, which he controlled to sweep past every one of them ahead of him, blasting them into shrapnel.

Scion reared back his blade and ran into the crowd of them, then as he was at its center, midair, he quickly swung his blade a full turn and unleashed an extended blade of raw chaos energy. "CHAOS BLADE!" The blade quickly began to tear the Overlords apart, their scraps being turned to scrap with every movement Scion made. A sphere of strobed chaos lights surrounded him and Scion began to spindash midair, the scraps being torn to shreds and leaving nothing but shards of metal and wire littered the battlefield. As Scion stopped spinning and took his ground, the other four stood in awe of his power, unable to believe that at only thirteen years old, this kid was already as powerful as his dad was when he was twenty one.

Shadow smirked as he realized that his own son was also slowly surpassing him. The next generation had a long and difficult future ahead of them as they would soon find out. As Shadow and Silver admired their childrens work, Scion, Eclipse, and Mobius were swapping high-fives and admiring each others work and powers, showing off of course. If only they knew what was ahead of them….


	3. Girl Power

_Live Fast Die Young_

_Chapter 3_

_Girl Power_

**Shadow and Scion were questioning, each other, Shadow keeping up his tough guy façade and Scion actually acting serious, unlike his father. After swapping stories of what they were up to for the past 13 years, Shadow finally asked the question that would set their future. "So, where's you father?" Scion, closed his eyes and looked down, the image rushing through his head. **

"… **I don't know…. All we saw was this black mass crash though one wall and out the other and fly off with him…" Shadows eyes suddenly widened as he realized the two possibilities of who they may be facing. But knowing that one was destroyed fourteen years ago, he jumped to his 2nd**** conclusion. **

"**Scourge…."**

**Silver, Mobius, Eclipse, and Scions eyes all widened at the mentioning of that name, all of them knowing the stories. Scourge had been formed from Sonics evil half, a being of pure evil. If this was his work, they had their work cut out for them. Scion looked off into the distance, in the direction that Scourge ad taken Sonic. "Then we'd better catch up…… Mom and Sonia went that way already, they sent me to find you." **

**Silver stared in that direction and began to ponder what Scourge was really up to. "Well, we'd better get going…." Silver took to the skies and began to fly in that direction. Mobius turned bright green with dark green markings, his spines aimed straight back, aerodynamically, then lifted into the air with a gust of wind and took off after his father. Eclipses shoes began to thrust and he flew after them using his bat wings, and Scion and Shadow ran after them. These five matched each others speeds and took off toward the west, the fog slowly clearing. **

**After a few moments of flying and running, they came across a torn battle field, with two hedgehogs, a bright purple fox, a male and a female echidna, and a mass of Overlords. Scion ran into the fray and leapt over them, shouting to his family. "YO, DON'T GOVE UP SO EASILY!" **

**The red echidna gave an Overlord a strong uppercut to its chin, tearing the head off. "No way I'm giving up!" Knuckles was suddenly surrounded from all sides, immobile in the air. Suddenly, a bright blue hedgehog girl ran toward him and summoned a bow staff into her hand, spinning it as fast as she could. Her mother Amy ran up next to her with her hammer. **

"**Give em your best shot Sonia!" **

"**Got it mom!" They both leapt into the air and thrust their weapons down on the Overlords heads, freeing Knuckles from any chance of being attacked. As the three of them landed, the female echidna, wearing a black outfit with green lining, ran up to the closest Overlord and covered her fist in violet light, then uppercut the metal beast, cutting it in two. Suddenly, a second female echidna dove down from a cliff and covered her fists in light and darkness, landing between a troop of them and as she landed, the resulting explosion swallowed them all and left them melted ton the ground, the echidna herself, Liz, standing among them with her arms crossed. Knuckles and the 1****st**** female echidna turned toward her and smirked. **

"**Good going sis!" **

"**Awesome kill aunt Liz!"**

"**Thanks bro, thanks Tikai!" As Liz ran toward them, off to her side, the frightened lavender fox girl was surrounded by Overlords, all of them slowly closing in on her. Silvers eyes widened as he saw this, his adopted daughter in danger. "DANI!"**

**Dani was slowly backing away, until they completely boxed her in. Her fear quickly turned to a playful smile as she stared them down. "Fooled ya!" Dani quickly rose her hands and the four of them were crushed by her psychokinesis, leaving nothing but crushed scrap. Silver smiled at this, knowing it was her plan all along to lure them in, then ran into the fray and all the heroes gathered into one point. Suddenly, they had a shadow cast over them as a flying Metal Overlord hovered over them. Liz smirked as she announced another heroes arrival. "Get em Grim." **

"**ONI BLITZ!" Before the others knew what had happened, a red hedgehog with black streaks shot into the air and kneed the Overlord in the face, breaking off its head and causing it to explode as he dove down through the flames, and as he landed, they could clearly see that he was wearing a white cloak of some kind, clearly belonging to some sort of clan. Liz ran up to him and hugged him tight, then gave Grim a quick peck on the cheek. **

"**Everyone, this is my husband, Grim. I know it's a little sudden, but we fell in love fast and just couldn't wait." Knuckles stepped up to his new brother in law and shook his hand quick.**

"**Welcome to the family, but we don't have time for this. Look over there." Knuckles pointed into the distance and they could clearly see a troop of about thirty more Overlords headed their way. This wouldn't be an easy fight. Or would it? Scion turned toward Dani, Sonia, Amy, Liz, and Tikai, then smirked a bit. **

"**I say we let the ladies handle this." The five women in the troop turned to him and smirked back, knowing just what was on his mind. Dani was utterly clueless though, and would just go with it. Scion turned to Dani and smiled a bit. "And you'll be the team leader. Take the lead with your psychokinesis." Dani looked clueless for another moment before smiling wide and jumping to action.**

"**Come on everybody! Lets play!" Sonia, Amy, Liz, and Tikai ran after her, and were suddenly lifted into the air by her psychokinesis. Amy summoned her hammer and Sonia summoned her bow staff, while Liz and Tikai forced themselves into drill spin, Liz covered in orange and blue eclipse energy, and Tikai covered in indigo Twilight energy. "GO!" **

**Dani leapt into the middle of the troop and began to swing her arms in a crazed and playful dance, aiming her friends toward the Overlords as they began to bash and tear away at them one by one and the metal scraps came crashing down. As an overpowered and larger Overlord towered over them, Dani smirked and swung her arms toward it, causing all four of the girls to fly toward it and crash into its head, and on impact, sparks began to fly and they backed away just before it was engulfed in a fiery explosion. But then, another one came out of the flames and charged in for an attack, but the heroes had no time to react. Last second, a black cat with white markings wearing a green miniskirt and top dove down off the cliffside and spun into it, razor light emanating from her claws, tearing a hole right through it. **

**As the cat landed among them, Scion ran up yelling out to her. "Hey Ashez!" Ashez turned to Scion and smiled, her tail flicking in the air. **

"**Hey Scion. Heard your dad was in trouble, so I thought I'd join in!" Ashez ran over to the others and the entire team finally met up, exchanging stories on how they got involved and what they were to do next. And to Scion, it quickly became clear, his fathers burning soul passed down to him. **

"**This is it then…. We go in and show Scourge what we're made of, free my dad, and let him finish them off. And if he cant do it……. I will."**


	4. Scourge

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Scourge**_

A large troop of heroes was on their way West, awaiting the moment that their opponent would show himself. They hadn't seen a single sign of Scourge yet, and Shadow began to ponder if his original speculation was correct. Meanwhile, as they ran into the setting sun, upon the light of the horizon they could see a group of people waiting for them. Scion, smirked as he immediately recognized who.

It was everyone. Rouge the Bat, Omega the Komodo, Blaze the Cat, Striker the Thunderbird, Tails the Fox, Shade, and aunt Sonia and uncle Manic. The entire team was together at last, and nobody would stand a chance against them. Scion came to a stop among them and gave them his fathers smirk, them all seeing Sonic deep within him. "Alright guys. This is it. We go in and show Scourge what we're made of, and save my father!"

The troop of twenty great heroes sped off into the sunset as the light of hope shined over their faces, A massive cloud of dust could be seen behind them as they dashed past the scenery, the bystanders cheering as they saw their saviors. Scion kept the lead and a confident look on his face, prepared to face anything that came his way. This would be Scions first time as a hero, and he knew he would come out on top. This was his time to shine and be the man he always wanted to be. As the sun finally set, an omniscient cloud slowly came over them, beckoning evil and chaos. They all knew this sign, the sign of evil only emerging in the sight of a Superdark being.

Shadow quickly used Chaos Control and warped ahead of the group, holding his arm out in order to halt them "He's close…" Everyone took battle stances, Scions family summoning their weapons, auras of many kinds slowly rising, and Omega growing to full size. Just as they were prepared, a black flash shot past them and began to circle the group, creating a black tornado. As they stared around trying to pinpoint their foes location, Scourges laugh began to fill the void around them. Scion scowled into the black winds and prepared himself.

"BRING IT SCOURGE!" Scourge slowly formed into his solid body before them and kept laughing lightly, confidently staring at them all.

"Ok, but you asked for it…." Superdark Scourge gave them all a demented smile before disappearing. As the heroes looked around, there was a sudden flicker of black through the middle of their ranks, followed by a gust of black winds that threw each and every one of them into the air. Omega gripped the ground with both hands and clawed in, while all of those with wings and pychokinesis hovered against the winds. Everyone else was blown away, accept for Scion, spun right through the winds at full speed and stood his ground. As his spin stopped and Scion glared in every direction, Scourge appeared behind Shadow and kicked him in the back toward Omega, then sent Rouge crashing into Knuckles, and Dani into Manic and Sonia. All of the heroes found themselves volleyed across the battlefield and thrown to the ground, powerless to do anything against their foe. Superdark Scourge was on a whole new level compared to them. "Thanks to the master giving me these Chaos Emeralds, I'm allpowerful!"

Scion slowly got back to his feet, staring Scourge in the eyes, giving him both a glare and smirk at once, confident that despite Scourges confidence, it's HE who doesn't stand a chance. Scourge simply scowled and stared Scion down. "What the hell are you thinking, kid?…"

Scions smirks grew as the black rings around his wrists and ankles began to leak red chaos energy, and the gold rings on his straps began to glow. "Think fast." All six of his rings suddenly burst off and formed raw chaos energy around him, in the form of crimson wind.

*1* Scion suddenly took off at mach five, too fast for even Superdark Scourge to catch up, and a red tornado quickly surrounded the battlefield. The remaining heroes stood in awe as they stared at his display of speed, and became more amazed as the wind picked up by double its pace, mach ten. Scions true speed required four more rings to contain because it was so much greater than Sonics. Suddenly, Scion appeared beneath Scourge and upper draft kicked him into the skies, then appeared in a burst of red winds above him and grabbed his ankles. Scourge suddenly realized that he remembered this move, and found himself caught in Scions spindash as he was driven into the ground. As Scion leapt back from the crater, Scourge was slowly pushing himself back up, surrounded by a strong dark aura.

In a split second, Scourge was back in the air holding an orb of raw dark chaos energy over his head, his eyes bloodshot and wide, laughing manically to himself "HERE'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING ME!" Scourge quickly thrust out his arm in Scions direction and fired the blast, while Scion ducked and closed his eyes. But for some reason, he felt no impact. As Scion looked up, instead of his destruction, he saw his dear friend Dani holding up a forcefield in front of them. Scion stared at this, wondering how Dani got the courage to do that. Only a moment later, the forcefield shattered in a display of light shards, and Dani collapsed into Scions arms. Scion slowly lay her down and stood, angrily staring at the sight of all his fallen comrades.

"Scourge…. Did you really think I'd let you get away with this?…" Scion glared at his foe and Scourges eyes widened as he saw the same glare Sonic had given him all those years ago when he was first defeated. Scions fur began to stand on end as the Chaos Emeralds emerged from him, dancing their beautiful and sacred dance of lights. The heroes that were still conscious stared, wondering how he got them, then Shadow smirked as it hit him. Scion was attacking not with the aim to hurt him, but to knock the Chaos Emeralds out of him.

"HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?!" Scourge screamed, knowing this would be his end.

"Does it really matter? This is over Scourge. This is your end…. This.. Is…" Scion quickly rose into the air as his arms went over his head, then thrust them down as a golden aura rose around him and his fur became golden yellow, his spines aiming to the heavens. "SUPER SCION!" Eclipse, Mobius, Liz, Sonia, Tikai, Grim, and Ashley all stared at this immense show of power, for the had never seen a Super form before. The others just smirked and awaited Scourges destruction.

Scourges eyes began to twitch in fear, knowing he stood no chance against this new powerhouse of a Super hero. Scion stared at his hand and then clenched his fist, smirking. "I like it…… no wonder its been used so many times…." Scion looked up to Scourge and gave him a confident combination of a glare and a smirk, then summoned two of his katana. After they appeared, bright flashes of golden yellow light erupted from the hilts and the blades turned gold. Scions smirk widened and he slowly leaned forward and began to fly toward Scourge.

As Scion got close, Scourge threw a punch that unleashed a pulse of dark energy, but Scion disappeared as an afterimage. Suddenly, Scourge found himself staring into Scions confident eyes as he hovered directly in front of him. Scourge jumped back and lost his balance slightly, frightened by this display of speed, which was about to get a lot crazier. Scion quickly flipped backwards and upper draft kicked Scourge in the chin, sending him flying into the skies. Just as Scourge recovered his posture, he was kicked in the back of his neck with a spinning heel drop. His eyes began to shake again as the color returned to them and his fur began to regain its green hue.

Scion grabbed Scourge by his neck and lowered them to the ground, holding him up, glaring into his eyes. "Now tell me… WHERE'S MY DAD?!" Scourge slowly began to chuckle, despite being paralyzed.

"Heheheh…… there's someone else behind this….. I'm sure Shadow and the crew know…… deep down you all know it, you're just not willing to accept that he's still around…" Everyones eyes widened as the answer hit them like a ton of bricks. The Metal Overlords were under the control of the original. Metal Sonic lives….


	5. Arrival

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Arrival**_

Nobody could believe it. Here they had Scourge, the one they thought responsible, now paralyzed and in their grasp, and he tells them that Metal Sonic is the true enemy. Metal was supposed to have been destroyed fifteen years ago when he arose as the Horseman of Hate. Yet somehow, he was alive today. Scion dropped Scourge to the ground and powered down, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. The rest of the heroes who were capable, namingly Shadow, Silver, Eclipse, Mobius, Sonia, Amy, Ashez, Manic, aunt Sonia, Tails, and Knuckles, stood slowly and surrounded Scourge. Shadow glared at their defeated foe, coming to realize how Metal had returned.

"… As long as the object of his hate lives… so does he…. When we revived Sonic, Metal came back with him. He's been hiding the whole time." The rest of the crew turned and stared at Shadow, accept for Scion. He knew the stories by heart, and already figured it out himself. As Scion walked away, Scourge began to laugh, and Scion stopped in his tracks, his anger boiling to the surface, overwhelmed by being thrown into battle after so many years of peace that he lived through.

"Hehehehehe… You poor pathetic fools… you had no idea the whole time, did yo- GAH!" Scourge was silenced by Scions blade, run through his chest and pinning him to the ground. Scion simply stared away as the blood flowed, his eyes glazed over, seemingly emotionless. The others stared, most of them not knowing how it feels to make your first kill, because they've only defeated machines, monsters, and gods. Scion slowly walked away, headed West, toward Metals base. The others slowly stepped up to him and Shadow grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen kid… I know what its like to kill. And I know what its like to be deceived. Don't let the anger take control. I know I have no room to talk there, but still…." Scion slowly closed his eyes and looked down, then stared out to the West.

"Alright…… lets get going. We don't have any time to waste." Scion quickly began to run westward, those capable of fighting following close behind. They ran for miles, until they reached the shore side, realizing that the direction they were given was a hoax. Knuckles punched the ground and Scion grit his teeth. Shadow then smirked and drained the Chaos Emeralds from Scion, levitating them around the entire team.

"There's only one place he'd be… the remains of Eggmanland. Lets go!" Scion smirked as he realized what Shadow had in mind, and the others caught on fast. They all braced themselves for the mass of power they were about to absorb, as the Chaos Emeralds began to circle them, dancing their graceful yet chaotic dance. As their fur turned to gold and their spines hovered, the Chaos Emeralds dispersed into masses of raw energy and bonded with them, completing the transformations. "Come on. We have a world to save." They team of Super heroes flew off to the north, toward the wrecked remains of Eggmanland.

Soon enough, the super speed saviors arrived at the transformed Eggmanland, now to be called the Metal Kingdom. The Metal Sonic statue now stood higher, a beacon of evil, the entire color scheme changed to blue and black, and anything of Eggmans resemblance destroyed. This new dark place was overrun with Metal Overlords, grounded prototypes and flyers. Scion glared into the maze of metal and summoned his katana. "This is it guys….. Lets show Metal what were made of!"


	6. What is a Hero Made Of?

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**What a Hero is Made of**_

Soon enough, the super speed saviors arrived at the transformed Eggmanland, now to be called the Metal Kingdom. The Metal Sonic statue now stood higher, a beacon of evil, the entire color scheme changed to blue and black, and anything of Eggmans resemblance destroyed. This new dark place was overrun with Metal Overlords, grounded prototypes and flyers. Scion glared into the maze of metal and summoned his katana. "This is it guys….. Lets show Metal what were made of!"

*1* The troop flew into the fray at full speed, the Overlords going into full alert and firing a tidal wave of explosive shots, not a single one making contact. Scion took the lead and flew directly through a troop of five Overlords, then turned around to see the destruction, smirking. "You guys stop them, I'll go find my dad!" Scion flew ahead, deeper into the base, a trail of golden light following him. Meanwhile, Shadow was close second and turned himself into a living Chaos Lance, dashing thought every last mecha with ease. Knuckles dove straight to the ground and tunneled into the ground, suddenly curving upward and coming out beneath one of the strongest Overlords, drilling right through its jaws and out the top of its head. Tails flew in and conjured up an unbelievable storm, a tornado spiraled down upon the army and began to pull them into the skies, as the winds tore them apart.

Amy Rose Dove down and summoned her greatest attack, the Chaos Hammer, which turned her favorite weapon into a growing mass of chaos energy, forming a hammer great enough to take out an entire building, as well as several of the Overlords. Little Sonia and her aunt Sonia landed between a group of Overlords and looked back to each other, smirking widely. "Ready auntie?"

"Ready!" Aunt Sonia immediately punched the ground with all the force she could muster, bending and rippling the steel floor, causing the Overlords to get caught in the wave and thrown into the air. Meanwhile, little Sonia summoned thousands of bow staffs in the air, which came raining down in a storm and stabbed through them all, pinning them to the ground before being engulfed in fiery explosions. Uncle Manic slowly rose his arms and an entire mountain rose behind him, then pointed it at the base and reshaped it into a spear. Manic smirked and shouted his fury to the heavens as the spear was thrust in and stabbed through at least a dozen Overlords, before splitting apart into a thousand boulders.

As Silver noticed that Manic had pushed himself too far already, Silver lifted several of the boulders and began to throw them around the base, crushing in the heads of the Overlords with single blows.

While those seven fought at the entrance, Scion found his way inward, to where Sonic was being held. Before him as the same contraption that had copied Sonics powers the first time, and been used to create Metal Sonic. And Sonic himself was trapped inside it, unconscious. "DAD!" Scion flew over toward the capsule, but stopped short just in time to escape a group of mounted lasers, set to fire on any intruders. Scion growled to himself, knowing that even at the speed he was going at Super form, those lasers were faster. He only had one option, something he had never tired before. "Ok… here goes nothing. Chaos….. Control!" Scion suddenly found himself engulfed in light, reappearing beyond the lasers firing range, right in front of his fathers cell. Scion stared into the glass, unable to believe that he was seeing his own father so weak. But he ignored this, and immediately drew his katana. "Chaos…….. BLADE!" Scion swept his blade across the tank and broke the forcefield with the chaos energy, and his blade cut open the glass, shattering it.

Sonic began to fall out of the tank, and Scion backed up to catch him. But that was a mistake. They had fallen into the lasers range again, and these two beams colliding had the power of C4, an explosive that liquefies the flesh. Just before they fired however, Sonic opened his eyes and they were gone in a flash. The two of them appeared outside, where the others were waiting, freshly out of power for Super form, as well as Scion. Sonic looked around and smiled for a moment, glad to see that his friends and family had come to get him. "Thanks guys… and kids. You've really made me proud. So, where's Mobius and Eclipse?"

Shadow turned to him, then looked up. "Those two have been at it taking on the ones in the skies, distracting them so Scion could get to you." A massive beam of Chaos Energy shot out across the skies, as powerful as the one that the Eclipse Cannon had used to destroy half the moon. Thankfully, it hadn't hit anything. As the beam faded, one of the gold sparks in the skies went out, and Eclipse flew down in normal form, followed by a deforming Mobius.

"Listen guys. I need you to leave, now." Sonic had never looked so serious in his life. Scion turned to ask why, but his words were cut off by a very familiar and sinister voice, a deep metallic voice coming from the highest peak above them.

"Because it's all a trap. I wanted you to come here, so you could suffer the sight of watching your father die." Scions eyes widened, stricken by a consuming fear, his eyes locked onto the glowing red eyes of Metal Sonic. He was once again in his Metal Emperor form, consumed by power and a lust for more of it, a storm quickly forming overhead. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood together and faced their foe, knowing they were the only three that stood a chance. Shadow unleashed all his rings and Silver began to glow with a ferocity comparable to a gods, his nose slowly dripping blood, from forcing so much power through his mind at once. This would be the final showdown. This would be the end of the world, or the end of Metals reign.

*For 1, look up What I'm Made Of*


	7. One Downed

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**One Downed**_

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were in what for a few seconds seemed to be just a staring contest with Metal, their glares somehow revealing that deep down, they were scared. Scion and the others stepped back, knowing that this battle was for the pros. In a flash, all four of them were gone, and the battlefield was enveloped in the crushing blows of battle, the scene slowly being destroyed around them and bolts of lighting and flashes of light surrounded them. In their view however, the battle was quite clear.

Sonic swept past Metal for a glancing blow, following his usual guerilla tactics, but found himself in Metals grasp, his arm caught in his hand. As Shadow fired a Chaos Lance in Metals direction, Metal threw Sonic into it. Thankfully, Silver put a forcefield between the two before they impacted, and Sonic leapt off the forcefield and back at him. Silver teleported to left, while Shadow appeared on his right, and Sonic came down in a spindash from above. Metal reacted by grabbing Shadow and Silver, spinning them by their legs and throwing them both to the side into a pair of steel beams, then back flipping as Sonic approached, kicking him into a crater behind them.

The three of them got back to their feet quickly, since they had learned to take a beating over the years. Shadow fired an array of Chaos Spears at Metal, while Silver created a psychic wave, throwing Metal into the air towards them. Metal spun through the air and impacted with the Spears, surrounding him in a cloud of smoke, which Sonic spun into in an attempt to finish him quickly. But as the smoke cleared, Silver and Shadow could see that Metal was holding Sonic as he spun, with one hand held out to his side, mocking them.

Metal then fired a beam of dark chaos energy which threw Sonic aside, then blocked with his left arm as Shadow attacked with Chaos Punishment. Now that Shadow was in close range, Metal took the opportunity to elbow him in the gut, throwing Shadow backwards into a wall and leaving a large dent around him, about three feet deep. Silver then coated his fist in a powerful forcefield and launched himself at Metal with an uppercut. Metal simply feinted backwards, then brought his foot up into Silvers chest, throwing him into the sky, just before crashing back to earth in a heap.

Sonic slowly stood and held his arm, knowing they had no choice now. The Chaos Emeralds were still recharging, and Sonic knew he was the only one who could put an end to this. "Alright then… time for something new…" Sonic slowly rose his arms over his head, fists clenched, his spines slowly floating up with them. Sonic rose into the air by about a foot, his fur slowly turning from blue, to green, and getting brighter every second, a golden aura surrounding him. "HYA!" Sonic thrust his arms down to his sides and the area was engulfed in a bright golden yellow flash. As the light faded, the rest of the heroes could see that Sonic had done what they thought impossible, but Metal knew well he could do, for he had seen it himself many years ago. Sonic had become Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds.

"So… you finally show your true inner power. You're the only one who can do it… the only one who I find worthy to use my full power against!" Metal suddenly engulfed himself in darkness and his blue steel turned black, his eyes solid red. Metal had become Superdark. Silver and Shadow knew Sonic couldn't do it alone, and they began to absorb Sonics power, becoming Super forms themselves. Once their transformations were complete, the fight began on a whole new level. Shadows power began to pour forth from his rings, clearly effecting him, his years draining away from him by the thousands. Sonic then removed his buckles, and Silver removed his restraints, their true power and speed unleashed.

They were off in a flash, golden and black explosions going off in the skies. Silver lifted a radio tower and condensed it down to a single ball of steel, and began to swipe it across Metal for guerilla blows, distracting him as Shadow crept up. Shadow appeared in front of him and his eyes widened, a little bloodshot. "SURPRISE!" a sudden collapse of space occurred between them, and Shadow unleashed his infamous Chaos Blast, the red sphere of destruction swallowing the battlefield. When the light cleared, Metal was unphased, and grabbed Shadow by the throat, then drove Shadow into the ground, creating a yet deeper crater, leading all the way down to the Gaia Temple.

Upon landing there, Metal looked to his left to see a peculiar sight. The door to the temple was open, and Super Sonic emerged from it with the recharged Chaos Emeralds. "Too fast for ya?" Metal was infuriated, yet amused at the same time. He charged toward Sonic at once, but before he could reach, there was a bright white flash, and upon its fading, Shadow opened his eyes to see Hyper Sonic holding Metal back with one hand. "Too slow." Sonic quickly kicked Metal in the chin, blasting him out of the chamber and back to the surface, and as he slowed down, Metals broken spines bent themselves back into place and welded shut.

Metal stared down to them in hate as Sonic shared his power with Shadow and Silver yet again, creating a trio of Hyper forms. This was the final straw. This drove Metal over the edge and into a path of true evil, and self destruction. "FINE THEN! Gaze in fear as you witness my TRUE power!" Metal Sonics eyes slowly turned entirely black, and his body went limp in the air. Then, he slowly looked up and gazed at Sonic, who flinched at the sight of Metals empty yet staring eyes. Suddenly, Metal unleashed a massive dark aura, and he arched his back and began to scream, as a thousand jagged metal teeth formed on his once blank muzzle. After a few moments of screaming and overwhelming power, his aura condensed around him, and he calmed, staring at the trio, his blank eyes saying it all. Metal had become a Hyperdark.

Metal suddenly appeared in front of them, and began to laugh, slowly looking up to them, his head bowed. "surprise.."

It all happened in a split second. Metal unleashed his own Chaos Blast, so powerful none of them could survive a direct hit, but yet nobody died. Silver had taken his place ahead of them, creating a forcefield to contain the blast, only able to sustain it from point blank range. "Sonic… Shadow… Get them out of here!" Silvers nose began to bleed, putting too much strain on his mind.

Sonic began to try reasoning with him. "But-"

"No buts… Get them to safety, NOW!" Sonic stood still for a moment, then nodded, shedding a tear for his comrade. "See ya on the other side pal…" Sonic warped down to the kids, Mobius calling out for his father, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Sonic grabbed him and warped all of the group away as quickly as he could.

Silver sustained the forcefield for about another five seconds before giving in. As the Chaos Blast was unleashed on him at point blank, Silver could see his life flashing before his eyes. "Heh.." Silver smiled for a moment before his body was destroyed by the blast, the destruction seen for hundreds of miles, for it had swallowed the entire base.


	8. Nothing is Immortal

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Nothing is Immortal**_

In the flash of Chaos Control, Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow returned with the rest of the team, Mobius still in a fit of tears over the loss of his father. At the sight of this upon their arrival, Blaze looked around and found herself unable to find Silver. At the last moment, she noticed the green light off in the distance over Eggmanland. But only for a second, because at that moment, the barrier gave and the Chaos Blast it held back destructed the last of Silvers moments in this world.

Blazes eyes widened at the sight immediately understanding what had just happened. "S-Silver…" Blaze slowly broke into tears, while Mobius and Dani ran over to comfort her. As they held her tight, and the others watched in sorrow as the broken family huddled together, and every one of then couldn't help but shed a few tears. Sonic and Shadow kept their eyes shut tight, their rage slowly building, having never faced the loss of an ally till that day. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and looked to his left as their opponent showed himself once again, striking fear into them all.

Hyper Dark Metal Sonic hovered above them, his body limp, his eyes blank and black, yet filled with hate. His stare pierced through them like none other, as if he was burning their souls. Metal had brought Hell to Earth once again. Sonic rose into the air and glared at Metal, his power growing incredibly. The rest of the heroes grew silent, all of their hope focused on Sonic and Shadow. Somehow, their power continued to grow, as if their hope gave them strength. One thing they didn't know was that Metals eyes were recording the whole incident, and the events of this fight were projected around the world, for all to see their heroes suffer. Not only the hopes of their friends and family gave them strength. But the hope of the world empowered the two.

"Metal… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Sonics power exploded, and Shadow followed suit, reaching an all new level of Hyper form, a power that had only been matched once, by Sonic, fifteen years ago. Metal simply continued his blank stare, until his new toothy grin emerged, and he flickered away, reappearing at Sonics side and kicking him in the spine, throwing Sonic across the skies. Shadow tried to fire a Chaos Lance, but he found Metals hand in his face, followed by a blast of raw dark energy, shooting Shadow into an elongated crater. Sonic tried to get back up and combat him, but Metal grabbed him by the ankles and spun him as fast as he could, making all the blood in Sonics body rush to his head, and threw him into a cliff, which Hyper Sonic went right through. As Sonic slowly got to his feet on the other side of the mesa, he wiped the blood from his upper lip and growled.

"D-Damnit…" Shadow slowly got up and found his balance, but just as he did, Metal was in his face again, and threw a flying punch into it. Shadow was thrown back, and tumbled across the ground for a mile. As he flipped to his feet and skid back, Metal spun him around and gave him several punches to the gut, followed by a skyward kick which threw him into the skies. Shadow coughed some blood, and before hitting the ground, found himself grabbed by the ankles and spun around. Metal finally let go after a few swings and threw him into a crater, and held his hand out towards him, creating a mass of dark energy in his palm. Metal condensed the blast into a small orb the size of his hand, then fired it into the crater. As Shadow slowly lifted his head, the first thing he saw was the orb only a few inches from his face, which condensed down to a pinpoint. A mile around that point was swallowed in an explosion of dark chaos, moving so furiously and so condensed that no being caught in it for more than a few seconds would be guaranteed to die.

The heroes who had seen this only gaped and stared, unable to believe that Shadow was beaten so easily. Everyone around the world began to lose hope, until Metal turned to his right and saw what the viewers first believed to be a ghost. There hovered Shadow, still in Hyper form, blood dripping from several wounds, one arm hanging down, seemingly broken. Shadow had used Chaos Control to escape the blast just in time to survive. Shadows face had become something of a serious sorrow, contemplating what could either be the most heroic or most foolish thing he would ever do, as well as the last. Shadow warped over to the others, and Sonic flew to meet them. Shadow bowed his head and smirked, finally making his decision.

"Sonic… You're the only one who can beat Metal. But not as strong as he is now. Let me kick him down a few notches for ya." Sonic just stared, and finally understood what he was saying, his eyes widening.

"Shadow, you can't! What about-"

"I'm doing this to protect you all you idiot!" Sonics eyes widened further and he jumped back a bit, knowing the look in his eyes, knowing what was running through his mind. Sonic had done the same thing once, to save those he loved. And he knew there was no way to change Shadows mind.

"… Ok… I know I cant stop you… and I promise… I will defeat him…" Rouges eyes widened at the realization of Shadow choice, and she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Shadow, please! You cant do this!" Shadow quickly placed a finger over her lips and she kept quiet. Eclipse only stared, staying tough, as his dad always taught him, his head low.

"Rouge… I love you.. I always have, and always will… don't ever forget that.." Rouge slowly began to cry silently, staring into her beloveds eyes. Shadow slowly leaned in and the two shared their last kiss, Shadow beginning to tear up himself. As they slowly separated, Shadow turned away, but looked back to say two last things. "Eclipse… my son… Don't ever give up. Live your own life, and forget what anyone else tells you to do. Even forget what I taught you. Follow your own path. Not mine…. And Sonic.." Shadow smirks a bit. "I always knew you were better than me…" Everyone in the world was surprised by this, Shadow the Hedgehog, admitting he was inferior to someone. Before anyone could say another word to him, Shadow was gone, appearing in front of Metal again.

"This is the end of you Metal Sonic… Not me… Not my attack. But this is the beginning of the end." Shadow suddenly thrust his arms and legs outward, all four of his rings flying off, revealing his true power. Shadow aura was so bright that many had to look away, others too amazed to turn their heads. Shadow smiled and began to laugh, and Metal just stared. "Do you hear that Metal? That's your final bell tolling. Your time is up, and I'm the arbiter of your destruction!" Shadow began to release every ounce of power he contained, his unbelievable number of remaining years quickly draining away, and focusing on one purpose. To protect those he loves, and everyone around the world. "Chaos……..BLAST!" The dome of light could be seen for miles, at least three miles wide, packing more destructive power than the world had ever seen. As the raw power began to overpower Shadow, his smiled wide and began to laugh as he fell apart, not a scrap of his body left behind.

"Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog…"


	9. Power Enriched by the Heart

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Power Enriched by the Heart**_

The light of Shadows final Chaos Blast slowly faded, and both Rouge and Eclipse broke into silent tears, while the rest of them bowed their heads in silence, knowing that Shadow had made the best decision for the world. Soon enough, the light had faded enough to make out the shadow of Hyper Dark Metal Sonic in the core of the blast. After a few seconds, the remaining heroes gasped at the sight of Metal Sonic directly in front of them, not a scratch on him, his blank stare piercing through and burning their souls. But one was unaffected by his gaze. One was courageous enough to face heaven and hell, and all of its armies. That one, was of course Sonic, who was giving Metal a glare that would scare any evil that still had its sanity.

"Metal… I'll NEVER forgive you for what you've done! You've taken two of my closest friends from me, and plan to kill the rest, as well as the entire world with them?!" THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Sonics power exploded, the barriers of Hyper Form slowly breaking, his power overflowing to ludicrous levels. The light of his aura turned solid white, flickering with lightning and his eyes glowing a very bright red. Metal simply stood there and expelled a dark mist from his mouth with every mechanical breath, the power he absorbed making him almost lifelike, giving him an unnatural and makeshift soul.

"There's one thing you failed to calculate with that computer of yours Metal… With Shadow and Silver gone, all the worlds hope is focused on me! Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the Heart, and the Heart of humanity is Powered by Hope!" Sonics power slowly began to grow beyond the barriers of Hyper form, his power reaching the same level he had used to defeat Chaos so many years ago. A level of power he only achieved for half a second, but it was enough to defeat any evil. "I'm the hope of this world… And I'm gonna give this everything I have!"

*1* The Super Emeralds began to surround Sonic, emerging from his body once again, but somehow reaching a level that they had never achieved before. The remaining heroes and all the world watched as Sonic slowly became what he was destined to be since the day he came in contact with a Chaos Emerald. The Super Emeralds suddenly flashed and changed to an electric blue, surging with lightning, and overpowering the area, but Sonic took to the power as if it was solely is own. "I am this worlds savior… I am…" The newly formed Hope Emeralds thrust inward and bonded with Sonic, creating a sonic shockwave to the effect of a nuclear aftershock, surging across the field with a bright blue light. "OMEGA SONIC!" Sonic had emerged electric blue, his spines standing on edge, eyes turned back to their original green, but much brighter now. This was Omega Sonic. This would decide the fate of the world.

**For 1, look up Solaris Phase 2**


	10. OMEGA SONIC

_**Live Fast Die Young**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Omega Sonic**_

*1* "This is it Metal. You're days are over!" The newly awakened and allpowerful Omega Sonic hovered over the crowd of heroes, his electric blue, lightning emanating aura giving off a light that gave hope to the world. And the more hope they gained, the more powerful he would become. This was the ultimate form. And this would be the ultimate battle. Hyper Dark Metal Sonic stared down his old foe, his energy scanner going off the charts, just before exploding within his head. Metal knew then that this was his true power. And this would be a fight worth the effort for him. His silent gaze was now no longer giving them fear, but the sense that Metal was slightly afraid. "Now… lets finish this."

In a flash of deep black and bright blue, the two of them were gone, too fast to be seen by the naked eye, even for those who could move faster than sound themselves. Many of them had to brace themselves to the ground to keep in place, due to a shockwaves bursting forth constantly. None of them could comprehend the fight that was taking place.

Metal Sonic dashed toward Sonic at full speed, but only to find himself impacting with a Sonic Boom, and Sonic didn't even look like he had moved. Then, in an instant, he was gone, and Metal hadn't the slightest clue to where Sonic had gone to until he returned behind Metal, back to back, and spun around, kicking him across the country. Metal felt the air itself moving around him begin to bend and break his figure, spines bending out of place, and reshaping themselves in a burst of black chaos. Metal then turned around to face Sonic, but found him to be nowhere in sight. His eyes widened as he then sensed a mass of energy approaching from behind at speeds that he couldn't fathom. Sonic crashed head-on into Metal and drove him into the ground, pushing him through a crater that stretched for miles, before getting to his feet and stomping him further into the dirt and to a stop as they hit a mountain. Metal then retaliated by grabbing Sonics ankle and getting to his feet, while spinning his torso at high enough speeds to generate a tornado. He then threw Sonic across their now world wide battlefield and into space, where the playing field would be even.

Metal used Chaos Control to match Sonics speed, and appeared behind him, just in time to hammer fist him in the back, bending Sonics spine and leaving him gaping for a moment. While he was paralyzed, Metal kneed him in the stomach and then flipped forward and axe kicked him in the head, sending Sonic tumbling toward the ground. Before he could reach however, Sonic pulled up and flew across the surface, shooting past like lightning. Metal chased him down at equal speeds, the playing field somehow still even, despite Sonics newest upgrade. That moment, Sonic knew this fight wouldn't end well. Sonic picked up speed until his spines were again pushed down to make him almost look like his normal self, and suddenly lapped the planet and kicked Metal in the face, shooting him back into the depths of space. Metal flipped around and faced Sonic, charging a mass of dark energy into his hand, once again laughing maniacally. Sonic wasn't afraid of his attempt, and flew directly toward him.

His mighty beam, which was headed directly toward Earth, put it in impending doom. But Sonic knew this, and flew directly into the beam, causing it to bend around him and completely miss the defenseless planet, saving all of those it inhabited. Metals eyes widened and he quickly forced in all the power he could, doubling the power of the beam. Sonic struggled against it and continued to make his way toward him, suddenly breaking all odds and forcing directly through, tackling Metal with all the force he could muster. Metals spines bent forward and his arms were loosened out of their sockets, but his regeneration allowed these injuries to heal instantly, and Metal continued his onslaught. The two raced toward each other, and on impact, disappeared from all sight, moving at the speed of light, and blasting each other across the planet. After a few moments though, their fight ended in a split second.

Metal Sonic finally decided to focus every last ounce of his power into one attack, pinpointing the energy into his right hand, making it able to pierce anything. Sonic dashed forward, his usual bravery making him blind to this fact.

It was a fatal mistake. Sonic and Metal hovered before the group of watching heroes, and they all stared in horror to see that Metals hand was embedded in Sonics chest, blood dripping from the wound. Scion , Amy, Sonia, Aunt Sonia, and Uncle Manic gasped aloud, unable to believe what they were seeing. Sonic gasped for breath, his lung punctured, as well as his heart. He would die within a few minutes.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out for her lover, knowing this would end as horribly as his last fight against Metal.

"DAD!" Scion too knew that this would end a nightmare, but also knew that no matter what it took, his dad would pull through.

"DAD!" Sonia was more doubtful, being a medical specialist, she knew that Sonic couldn't survive, and he was doomed.

That moment, Sonic remembered what Metal said last time they fought. "As long as the object of my hate exists, so do I." It had finally struck him. That's why none of them could defeat him. Because he was still alive. After so many years of being a hero, Sonic had already made his choice.

"Amy… I love you… and the kids… Don't ever forget that. Sonia, be a good girl for me, ok? I'm sure you'll get that medical diploma one day. And Scion…" They all fell silent, knowing that these would be Sonics last words. Scions eyes began to shake as he stood still mouth gaping slightly. "I've always known that you would be better than me one day. Don't let me down son. I know you wont. Goodbye everyone." Sonic shed a single tear, smiling a bit, knowing that he would finally meet two people he had lost so many years ago, before he had become a hero. ~Mom.. Dad… I'm on my way.~ Sonic began to charge every last ounce of power he had into one attack, then smirked as he pulled Metal closer, ignoring the pain. "Here's for My family.. My friends… and everyone in this world you've made suffer!" Sonic and Metal disappeared in the flash of Chaos Control, the light of Omega Sonic then seen thousands of miles overhead, deep in space. "Sonic… BOOOM!"


	11. Goodbye, Sonic

Live Fast Die Young

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Goodbye, Sonic**_

*1* The skies were lit with a blue supernova, with a streak of black and deep violet streaking out of one end. This explosion could be seen around the world, but most prominently by those who found the most horror in it. The remaining heroes stood underneath the explosion and stared up to the heavens, knowing now that their good friend, Amys husband, and Scion and Sonias father, Sonic, was gone. A few of them fell to their knees, weak from the thought, while others bowed their heads in silence, accepting the fact. Scion stood in silence, his eyes welling up in tears slowly, feeling as if he himself had died., wishing it was him. "D-dad…."

For a few moments, they only stood and stared, until the light faded and the skies were silent. Although Metal was nowhere to be seen, there was no feeling of peace in this world. Especially for those who were still watching the events through their televisions. Because they were still seeing through the eyes of a villain. The first of the heroes to notice was Tails, who turned around at the sound of metal feet treading and limping across the gravel. The rest of them slowly turned towards him, to see one of the most terrifying sights in their lives, despite his condition.

Metal Sonic was now in his original form, just as the day he was built. His eyes were repeatedly flickering, and his spines bent and broken. A large amount of his paint had been scraped off, and his left arm hung from his shoulder by no more than a few wires. Yet despite his condition, the heroes were in shock that he had survived at all. All but one.

Scion slowly turned around and glared at Metal, his eyes giving off a silent hate, his dual katana at his sides. Metal slowly limped toward Scion, his mind bent on completely eliminating Sonics bloodline. But Scion had other plans. "This…." Scion quickly back flipped and kicked Metal in the chin, throwing him skyward and breaking off his left arm. "IS FOR DAD!" Scion disappeared in a gust of crimson wind, reappearing above his foe, and going into a spindash. Immediately, his katana dug into Metal and Scion drive him into the ground, stabbing him into the dirt, pinning him. As Scion leapt back, pulling his katana from the ground, leaving Metal laying there, broken and beaten, Scion only had one thing on his mind. Completely obliterating Metal, so he could never harm another living soul.

"Dad… Watch me… I'll make you proud…" Scion slowly rose his katana over his head, the point aimed forward, and wiped his hand across the edge. As he did so, the blade began to glow red, and a black aura with a red outline began to emanate from the edge. Scion slowly opened his eyes and gave Metal a horrifying glare, his eyes turning red. "The power of Chaos Control in my blade…. RIFT BLADE!" Scion quickly swung his katana toward Metal and struck him on the chest, creating a rift in space and time, a rift that breaks space and time itself. Anything caught in this rift, is removed from existence. Removed from time and space. Metals body slowly began to bend and break, small chucks being pulled into the rift at a time.

"No.. NO! NOOOOOOOOO-" Metal was suddenly swallowed whole and the rift shut closed a moment after his disappearance, leaving Scion brooding over the scar in space, and tormented by the new scar on his heart. Scion slowly broke into tears and fell to his knees, while Amy and Sonia ran over to comfort him. This was the final end of Sonic. This was his final hour.

Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
